Lost in the Echo
by Vampirebite801
Summary: "I only have one shot at this so I better make it count..." Echo didn't expect her life to take such a drastic turn. Now she has to survive life with the Autobots, all the while keeping herself alive... She'll manage it...somehow... Now all she has to worry about are her strange powers, her talent for getting in trouble and the fact that she's in a completely different world- fun!
1. PreviewPrologue

**Hi! Please R & R! :D**

* * *

Preview/Prologue:

_Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born._

_For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. _

_We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet named Earth. But...we were already too late..._

* * *

"Life is a surprise. I don't see why death should not be an even greater one."

I guess some could say my life was perfect in a way. I wasn't abused, hurt, lonely, depressed- my life was calm and warm like the fire on those cold winter mornings. Simply put: at that point, I couldn't hope for anything more. Little did I know, however, that my 'life' was simply the calm before the storm, the peace before everything came crashing around me, my 'perfect' world burning down to the ground.

I can't say it was the worse thing that ever happened to me. After all, I got to meet the greatest set of friends anyone could ask for. So great, in fact, that now I can't really call them 'friends' because they are now my family. I guess, in that respect, it was the best thing that ever happened to me, because I finally found the place I really belonged.

But...then again...

To reach the place we stand now, we had to fight battles together, lose some, win some and draw some together. We lost friends and comrades along the way but we gained some too. It wasn't the peace I yearned for but there was still laughter and smiles that paved the path to our future and that alone could make me happy.

So right to the very end I kept smiling because time wait's for no one, no matter how unforgiving fate is.

At this point, I'm going to say the first thing I said after I left my world. I didn't know those words would be so untrue yet, at the same time, be the most truthful thing I could have said. I didn't know that my part in this story would be greater than I could have ever imagined, or that I would gain the best family I could have ever asked for.

I didn't know I would die three times.

This is the beginning of the Echo trilogy or, in other words, the start of my life story. Buckle up for the ride my dear reader as you experience the adventure and heartbreak of every turn my life took and scream as we reach new depths and breathtaking heights.

As I said a long time ago:

"I only have one shot at this, so I better make it count..."


	2. Chapter 1: A Thousand Glass Shards

Disclaimer:** I don't own transformers but I do own Echo and the plot of this Fanfiction.**

**Well, here's Chapter 1! Hope you enjoy, guys and remember to R & R!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Thousand Glass Shards

I don't remember my death very well, though that's probably for the best. The only things I _do _remember are the deafening screech of metal against metal, a terrible burning agony running through my body and then, silence...

Then came the light. Most people say that, if you're dying, do not walk to the light but I couldn't help it, it was just so warm and bright. To be honest, it kind of felt like I was being embraced by a massive hug of sorts. Directly after that, however, came the meeting; probably the most important thing that had ever happened to me- okay, _one _of the most important things that had ever happened to me- as that, ladies and gentlmen, was how it all began...

* * *

**Echo's** **POV**

I walked forward as a gentle yet blinding light surrounded me. I winced slightly and had to put a hand in front of my face to continue moving. The warm embrace covered me and I sighed in content. Was this heaven? It certainly seemed like it- or, at least, the place inbetween...

_"You are not dead yet, dear one..."_

I jumped in surprise as the deep voice spoke and the light started to fade, revealing a large desert covered in huge rocks. The wind blew fiercely at my hair and clothes as huge dark figures stepped into view, reminding me of the seven Prime's from _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen _when Sam is about to revive Optimus.

The shadows chuckled as if they could hear my thoughts and stepped closer to me.

_"It appears that you already know who we are..."_

In that moment, I swear my jaw actually hit the ground. The SEVEN PRIMES?! Last time I checked, I wasn't in _Transformers_! Seriously, this was insane!

I closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them again I would be back in my room with all my stuff set out for school. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes again... Nothing had happened... The Primes chuckled again as they knelt down to my level.

_"Hello, Echo."_ They said and I abruptly stopped gaping. As I knew that if I opened my mouth I'd immediately start fangirling, I stuck to waving instead.

_"Do you know why you're here?" _They asked and I shook my head vigourously. I hoped that whatever happened wouldn't be like those fanfictions described where the main character got turned into a sparkling or another Cybertronian or even where they were just beamed into the Transformers Universe and told to go save it by becoming the Allspark or whatever... Actually, thinking about it...that wouldn't be too bad...

_"We're giving you a second chance." _The Primes said and I felt my amazement and excitement drain from me to be replaced by shock and bewilderment.

"W-w-wha...?" I said, my head spinning as I mentally cursed myself for sounding so dumb.

_"Echo: listen to us carefully."_ They said, _"Our people are becoming reckless and greedy for power and you are the only one who can stop them."_

I felt my mouth drop open again. What did they just say?

_"We need you, Echo. We need you to help unite our people once again so they can became the great race that they were millions of orns ago."_

I felt my voice return to me as I looked up into the faces of the great beings before me.

"Woah, woah, woah! What did you just say?!" This could NOT be happening!

_"Help the Autobots and save the Decepticons- their sparks are pure under the darkness that haunts them and only you can purify them of that darkness."_

"Wait a second! You want ME to save the other cybertronians?! I'm just one human out of millions, what can I do?! They can squash me in a second!"

The Primes straightened up, still looking down on me as the desert around me began to fade.

_"You shall know in time, dear one. Save them from the devastation that is to come. You know their past, present and future; help them and protect them with your life."_

"At least tell me why you chose me!" I yelled desperately as darkness began to creep into my vision.

_"You have more courage than you realise, little spark. You have a bigger spark then most- big enough to save a dying race from extinctintion. Remember, dear one: 'All lives can be saved, no matter how dark.'"_

That was the last thing I heard as everything disappeared around me. I was standing in a dark vortex surrounded by...nothing... I unconsciously wrapped my arms around my body as a chilly wind blew past me. Where was I? As if an answer to my prayers, a bright light appeared several feet away from me. I walked to it, reaching out with one hand. As I attempted to do so, another light appeared a few feet to the left of the first. I cocked my head to the side, eyes narrowing. Another light appeared above the first to and I frowned. What...?

I turned around as the dark space around me lit up with the brightness of a thousand lights, like a Mexican wave that went around me. I gasped as the space around me turned different colours. Tiny pieces of rock floated past me through the air and dark shapes suddenly started to gain colour and shape. I felt my jaw drop as I recognised one particular shadow. Tiny clouds floated across the surface of the tiny planet, displaying small parts of water and land in a beautiful, delicate swirl of colour. Was that EARTH?! I turned around, gaping as other planets and galaxies came into view. It...was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

I felt my heart swell tenfold with excitement and reached out a hand to gently caress one of the stars. I shivered as warmth embraced my hand and smiled. I swear that the star glowed brighter, but I had no time to question my vision as one planet on the edge of a nearby galaxy caught my attention.

It was a lot bigger than any of the planets in the Milky Way and at least three times as big as the sun. It was entirely made of metal and gleamed under the light of the stars. Lava ran through the cracks on the surface and beautiful pools of blue liquid decorated the land.

"Woah..." I whispered and I reached for the planet slowly. The second my hand touched its's cool surface, I saw a symbol flash through my brain as quick as lightening. I'd never seen the strange language in my life, yet somehow I could understand it: _Cybertron. _I gasped and pulled my hand back to my chest as more symbols invaded my mind. _Creator. Angel. Prime. Warrior. Queen._ And finally, _Allspark_. I felt myself reel back even further in shock. What was going...?

A sudden sharp pain in my chest caught my attention and I looked downwards... only to see my body had completely changed. I was no longer human- that much was obvious. My skin and innards had been completely replaced by a shiny silver metal, like the protoforms in _Transformers_. The tiny gears and wires shined under the light of the hundreds of stars, each delicate marking and symbol catching my attention immediately. The spark in my chassis didn't glow an energon-blue but a bright gold and, directly above it another cybertronian symbol had been carved into it: the simple word 'Echo".

The symbol glowed for a moment as two angels wings appeared next to it. Something burned painfully on my head and I hissed, putting hand to my hea- helm, I corrected. Talk about déjà-vu; I felt like Harry Potter (yet another one of my obsessions). When the burning eased down I managed to open my eyes- sorry- online my optics again, only to find that I had now donned armour. My plating was black but gradually turned lighter the further it got down my body until my pedes were a pure, snow white. I raised my eyebrows/optic ridges at my new look and gave an experimental twirl, loving the elegant way the light danced across the surface.

"Fancy..." I said, smiling slightly. I looked up from examining myself as a huge rumbling noise came from behind me.

"That cannot be good..." I said as I slowly turned on the spot.

"Yep. How did I know?!" I yelled as the floor behind me began to fall, reminding me strangely of Alice in Wonderland. I sprinted away from the rapidly crumbling floor, trying not to stumble as I adjusted to my new, foreign body. The walls started shattering and the stars began exploding, the previously beautiful world turning into a nightmare as I ran. As the stars went out so did the light that had previously guided me through the dark. I cursed as I stumbled, blindly running through the black as the constant rumbling noise behind me began to gradually get louder. I pushed my new form to it's limits making sure to cover as much ground as possible in one step of my huge legs.

"Why does it have to be so fragging dark?!" I yelled aloud, slipping into a momentary phase of panic as the rumbling became practically unbearable. For the second time that day, a bright light appeared in front of me, this time in the shape of an open doorway. Wasting no time, I immediately raced towards it reaching out a delicate servo. I was within touching distance when my head exploded in agony. I shrieked as a memory swamped me, momentarily blinding me to the world around me.

* * *

_"Your majesty, run!"_  
_The sound of running pedes on the ground filled her senses as she ran for all she was worth towards the open spacebridge. Dark laughter echoed through the corridor as the bright lights lining the walls were sniffed out simultaneously. The light from the femme's spark threw shadows across the walls as she continued to run through the_  
_darkness, her pedesteps echoing in the silence. She could see the bright light of the spacebridge ahead and was mere pedes away when a dark shadow intercepted her, making her stumble backwards as her helm collided with something big and cold. She looked up into the purple optics of her enemy, her own golden optics narrowing as she jumped away from the mech's grasp._

_"How nice to see you again, your highness." He said with a mock bow, making the slim femme growl._

_"Unicron." She greeted through gritted dentas as she silently drew out her sword. The huge much grinned, lip plates drawn back to reveal two rows of very sharp fangs._

_"Hello, Queen Echo."_

* * *

Echo's temporary stillness had doomed her as the falling floor caught up to her frozen form. When she came back to the present, it was already too late and she had already begun falling. With a small scream, Echo reached out a metal hand to grasp the doorway, only for it to go right through. The light began to disappear as she descended further into the darkness and Echo felt drowsiness take over as her body took the full toll of the drained energy it had used. Despite fighting it with the little resolve she had left, Echo finally fell into recharge as the world around her shattered into a thousand glass shards.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Queen Echo, huh? Seems suspicious!**

**I hope you've enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are always welcome! :D**


End file.
